Dai Nana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne"
' ---- '''Released' February 02, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, Limited edition DVD Recorded 2011 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Albums Chronology ---- Previous: Chou WONDERFUL! 6 (2011) Next: ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album (2012) ---- Singles from Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" ---- 1. Momoiro Sparkling 2. Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko 3. Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku ]]Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (第七章「美しくってごめんね」; Seventh Chapter "Sorry for Being Pretty") is the 7th album by ℃-ute. The album will be released on February 2, 2012. It features songs from "Momoiro Sparkling" to Berryz Koubou x ℃-ute -Berikyuu- Collaboration Single "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku" The album was released in Regular & Limited Edition under Zetima's Label, the Limited edition features a bonus DVD containing 5 types of Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Solo Ver.) from Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~. It reached 15 on the Oricon Weekly Chart and sold a total of 8,171 copies. Tracklist CD #Momoiro Sparkling (桃色スパークリング; Pink Sparkling) #Hitori Shimeshitakatta Dake na no ni (ひとり占めしたかっただけなのに; Even Though I Only Wanted You to Myself) #Yuke! Genki-kun (行け！元気君; Go! Genki-kun) - Hagiwara Mai #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (世界一HAPPYな女の子; World's Happiest Girl) #Zuntaka March ~Hitorashiku Ikiyou~ (ズンタかマーチ～人らしく生きよう～) #Tokai no Neon ga Odoroku Kurai no Utsukushisa ga Hoshii (都会のネオンが驚くくらいの美しさがほしい; I Want To Be Beautiful Enough To Overshadow the Neon Lights of the City) - Okai Chisato #Kagayake! Houkago(輝け！放課後; Shine! After School Hours) - Nakajima Saki #Shiawase no Tochuu (幸せの途中; In the Middle of Happiness) #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (Berryz Koubou x ℃-ute) (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク; Cherry Blossoms Bloom in the Bittersweet Spring) #Seishun Gekijou (℃-ute Ver.) (青春劇場 (℃-ute Ver.); Youth Theater) Limited Edition DVD #Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (Jacket Shooting Making) (第七章「美しくってごめんね」 ジャッケット撮影メイキング) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) Berryz Koubou & C-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (世界一HAPPYな女の子 (矢島舞美 Solo Ver.) コラボコンサートツアー2011秋~ベリキューアイランド~より) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) Berryz Koubou & C-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (世界一HAPPYな女の子 (中島早貴 Solo Ver.) コラボコンサートツアー2011秋~ベリキューアイランド~より) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) Berryz Koubou & C-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (世界一HAPPYな女の子 (鈴木愛理 Solo Ver.) コラボコンサートツアー2011秋~ベリキューアイランド~より) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) Berryz Koubou & C-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (世界一HAPPYな女の子 (岡井千聖 Solo Ver.) コラボコンサートツアー2011秋~ベリキューアイランド~より) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Berryz Koubou & C-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (世界一HAPPYな女の子 (萩原 舞 Solo Ver.) コラボコンサートツアー2011秋~ベリキューアイランド~より) BeriKyuu "Chou HAPPY SONG" *Around April 2012, it was discovered that if the tracks "Shiawase no Tochuu" and "Because happiness" from Berryz Koubou’s album Ai no Album 8 are played at the same time they make a new song. *On April 17, 2012 Tsunku admitted that he did it on purpose and he was going to reveal it at the Hello! Project Summer concert tour anyway. *On April 27, 2012, Tsunku gave an official name to the song, "Chou HAPPY SONG". Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Song Information #Momoiro Sparkling #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #Yuke! Genki-kun #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Zuntaka March ~Hitorashiku Ikiyou~ #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #Tokai no Neon ga Odoroku Kurai no Utsukushisa ga Hoshii #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi #Kagayake! Houkago #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Odakura Yu #Shiawase no Tochuu #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku #Seishun Gekijou (℃-ute Ver.) #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Kocihi Trivia *A version of "Seishun Gekijou" appears on Berryz Koubou's 8th album, Ai no Album 8, as track #10. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 8,171* Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs